newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
5 Fishy Games
Starting from August 29 till September 1 the Mets began a 5 game series against the Florida Marlins at Citi Field in response to make up for the game on August 3. The series began with a day night double header starting on Monday. Here is the series recap August 29-Doubleheader (2-0) Game 1 The first game the mets put R.A. Dickey on the mound and the mets won to a score of 2-1. Notes *Dickey (6-11) pitched 7 scoreless innings and just gave up 7 hits and walks as he struck out 6 batters. It was first win since the 25th of July. *Lucas Duda went 3 for 4 while scoring in a run. *Josh Thole and Justin Turner both went for combined 2 for with a double. *Nick Evans went 2 for 4 also with a run scored. He now has 10 hits in his last 15 at bats. *Jason Isringhausen pitched a good scoreless 8th inning. *Bobby Parnell gave up a homerun in the 9th but he closed out the game getting his second save of the season. Game 2 Then Game 2 for the mets as they put Dillon Gee on the mound but the big news was when Jose Reyes returned and Mike Baxter was sent down to Triple AAA Buffalo. The Mets won to a score of 5-1. For the return of Jose check out Reyes Spices up Game 2. August 30 (2-1) The Mets lost to a score of 6-0. The Mets got their first loss of the series. Here are the notes Notes *Mike Pelfrey (7-11) gave up 4 runs in 6 innings to the fish. In the 7th inning he fell apart. *Jason Bay went 0 for 4 and he is now 2 for his last 45 at the plate. Bay is now hitting .299 for the year. *This now the 7th time this season the mets have been shutout. *Big Pelf is now 1-8 with an ERA of 5.19 in his 17 starts against the Fish in his career. For his last 16 starts he has just been win-less. *The Mets are now 18-30 against the Marlins since 2009 and with that they are 23-28 against the National League this season. August 31 (3-1) The Mets came back in to retaliate over the Marlins. The Mets won to a score of 3-2 in a late comeback. Here are the notes Notes *Chris Capuano started for the mets and gave up 2 runs early in the 1st inning. He threw 99 pitches threw 5 innings. *Lucas Duda had a RBI single on a 0-2 count to score Jose Reyes home. *David Wright had 2 doubles off the wall in left field and center field. *Jason Bay finally got his first hit to score in a run as he snapped a 2 for 45 slump with 3 hits in the game. *Reyes upgraded his league leading batting average to .336 after having a 2 for 4 night. *This is the mets 26th comeback win for the season and also won 12th time in the last 18 games when they are tied after 6 innings. September 1 (4-1) The Won to a score of 7-5 over the Marlins ending the 5 game series. Miguel Batista took the mound and got his 100th victory with his 12th team which is the Mets. The Mets are now 4-1 against the Marlins in this series. Category:General Articles Category:Mets Category:Flordia Marlins